Elimination
by Alani
Summary: Dana Scully is confronted by a mysterious woman who claims to be the future Dana Scully—they must eliminate those who are responsible for the death of her partner, Mulder. Final chapter now up.
1. Prolouge

**X-Files**

**Elimination**

**Summary**: Dana Scully is confronted by a mysterious woman who claims to be the future Dana Scully—they must eliminate those who are responsible for the death of her future husband-Fox Mulder, the father of her son.

**Disclaimer: the characters from the X-Files aren't mine. **

**Author's Note**: It's been awhile since I've written an X-Files story. But I've been re-watching the series after a couple of years and decided its time to get back into it. So here it is. It is set sometime after season four.

**PROLOGUE**

**Arlington State Hospital**

**Radiology Department**

**10.30 pm **

The woman peered through the window and watched as the tall man rifled through some of the paperwork. She was in medical centre and the man was a doctor. She glanced behind her before entering the lab.

The man looked up surprised, " Can I help you?"

" Don't you recognize me?" the woman asked and he shook his head. She reached into her jacket pocket and withdrew her gun.

" Do I know you?"

" Yes, you do." The woman replied, stepping closer. A desk was separating her and the doctor.

The doctor stared at the petite woman and frowned. Then his eyes widened with disbelief, " It can't be-"

Those were the last words he uttered before a gunshot rang out, piercing the quietness of the lab.

The man slumped to the ground, mouth and eyes wide open. The woman seethed her gun, tucked a strand of loose hair behind an ear and left the lab.

Mission was almost complete. There were a few more to deal will with.

Special Agent Dana Scully and Fox Mulder were at a meeting with AD Walter Skinner. They were getting briefed on a case and Mulder wasn't liking it. He wanted to pursue his own case, but Skinner wasn't hearing of it.

" But sir-"

" Christopher Rendell is a well known con artist Agent Mulder; he's been all over the State stealing identities of unsuspecting men. The last man he murdered. We need to set up a-" he was interrupted when his assistant knocked on the door.

" Yes?"

" There are two police officers here sir."

" What do they want?"

" They want to speak to Agent Scully."

Scully turned to look at her in surprise. She stood up as the two officers entered the office.

" Agent Scully?"

" Can I help you?" she glanced at her partner who shrugged.

Scully had no time to react as she was grabbed and pushed against the wall. Skinner stood up and glared at them.

" What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

" Agent Scully, you are under arrest-"

" For what?" Mulder asked, getting to his feet, " Get your hands off her-"

" For the murder of Dr. Ryan Travis."


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Georgia County Lockup  
9 am**

" I am an FBI agent, " Scully told the detective who was interviewing her, " I haven't killed anyone!" they've been at it for an hour and where getting nowhere. Obviously it's been a mistake-a mistaken identity.

But it wasn't too obvious to the detective.

Detective Charlie Peterson paced the floor, his eye on the FBI Agent,  
" Killing an innocent person in cold blood is a serious offence-_especially_ for an FBI Agent."

Scully looked down at her hands, " I haven't killed anybody." She repeated.

Peterson slapped a manila folder down in front of her, " Then why were you seen entering and leaving the laboratory of the medical clinic?"

She opened the folder and stared at the blurry black and white images-taken from the surveillance cameras. A woman-a bit taller than her-was seen entering the building. The next image, showed her leaving.

" It's a blurry image of a woman. What makes you so sure its me?"

" I have witnesses," the detective said, " and you were at the medical clinic two months ago. Am I correct?"

" Yes, on a case but-"

" And you came back to do some unfinished business. I also have the weapon getting dusted for fingerprints as we speak. I will be hearing from forensics really soon."

" It's not my gun. I checked in my gun this morning. Why don't you have ballistic see if a bullet has been fired from it?" Scully demanded.

The detective glared at her, " Don't tell me how to do my job Agent Scully. Now once more, did you or did you not, kill Doctor Ryan Travis?"

" I've never heard of the man-so no, I did not kill him." Scully then refused to say anything more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AD Walter Skinner and Mulder arrived at the county lockup with a lawyer for Scully. Mulder's partner was in the lockup, apparently not cooperating.

" She's innocent. She hasn't killed anybody." Mulder told Detective Peterson.

" She tells me she has been home all night but doesn't have an alibi." The detective paused, " Things are not looking good for your partner right now."

" What about bail? She does not deserve to spend the night there."

They arranged bail and Scully was free to go-the detective wasn't happy. He hadn't heard from forensics yet and wondered what was taking so long.

Scully got her personal belongings back, " DO not leave the country," the detective warned, " If I learn your fingerprints was on that gun, your ass is mine."

" That detective is an asshole," Mulder swore as they drove back to the FBI Headquarters.

" He's only doing his job." Scully replied softly.

" Don't defend him Scully. I want to punch him for the way he treated you."

" Agent Scully, you've been setup. Do you have any idea who would set you up like this?" Skinner asked her.

" No." Scully replied, " Please, I don't want to talk about it. Just drive me home."

Mulder fell silent and glanced at his partner through the review mirror. Who would set her up? Someone with an agenda, that was for certain. He knew, deep down, Scully wouldn't kill anyone-not in cold blood anyway.

**A/N: The story may start off slow, but will get better. I hope!**


	3. 2010: The Future

**CHAPTER TWO**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews…this chapter will go back and forth into the future and present. Hope it won't confuse anyone**.

* * *

**2010**

Dana Scully parked the car and grabbed her gun. She ran up the hill and through some trees. She got the phone call from Mulder, pleading for help. His words echoed through her mind…"Please help me Dana. They will kill me". For weeks she had been trying to get him out of the camp. And somehow he got a hold of a phone and called her an hour earlier. No one else can help her. She and Mulder were on their own.

They have been that way for years.

Her cell went off at that moment, and she aggressively hit the answer button.

" What?"

There was a long silence.

" Hello?"

" Dana?"

" Yes…who is this?"

" An-old friend. I've heard what happened to Mulder." The voice was male and familiar but Scully couldn't place the voice.

" Look, I can't talk right now. Mulder's in trouble and I'm the only one who can help him."

" Where are you? Maybe I can help you."

" No. Its too dangerous. I have to go now.'

" Scully-" she hung up on the man and neared the fence which went on forever. It wasn't very high either but had barbed wire at the top. She climbed the fence and jumped roughly to the ground, dropping her gun. She snatched it up and pressed forward.

The military compound loomed closer and army vehicle was heading for her. She aimed her gun and fired. The bullet reached its target. The driver slumped forward. The vehicle continued going and she jumped out of the way. The truck rolled down the hill and disappeared.

She was now at the building and knelt down to a crouch. She heard furious shouting and a pleading voice.

" Please, it wasn't my fault-I was set up!"

" You killed one of our own!" a man's voice shouted back, " You must suffer the consequences!"

" No, please…" the voice trailed off.

Mulder sounded weak. Scully peered around the corner and was shocked at the sight.

He was naked except for his underwear. There were long deep lacerations to his torso and back. He had two black eyes and there was blood dripping from his nose and lip.

He was so battered and bruised Scully barely recognized him. But it was defiantly Mulder. When he looked up, the fire had not gone from his brown eyes. They hadn't broken his spirit.

The man in charge punched him in the stomach and Mulder bent over, groaning. He didn't have time to catch his breath when he was ordered to kneel.

Mulder did so and Scully watched in horror as the gun was pointed at the back of his head.

She stepped forward screaming. " Mulder, no!"

The soldiers and the sergeant whipped around to see who was screaming. The solider holding the gun sneered and the gun went off. Scully watched as Mulder slumped forward, still.

She turned and ran. She could hear the soldiers yelling abuse at her. She scaled the fence and was surprised when her own car pulled up. She rembered having left the car running in case she needed a quick get away.

" Jump in!" a man shouted at her. She glanced at the driver. She was so shocked at seeing who it was, she just stood there.

" Get _in_ damn it!" the man ordered her and she did as she was told.

" How did you-"

" I got a phone call from someone saying that you needed help. The compound wasn't far from where I was initially. I got here as fast as I could.

" I haven't seen you since-"

" I know. What happened to Mulder?"

" I was too late…they shot him." She wanted to cry but the tears didn't come, " They shot him and it was my fault."


	4. 2010: The Future Contiued

**CHAPTER THREE**

Former AD Walter Skinner glanced over at Scully-she was trying to be brave but he knew she was devastated and brokenhearted.

" It is not your fault." He told her as he glanced through the review mirror. They weren't being followed.

" If I hadn't screamed like an idiot, they wouldn't have shot him." Scully replied then fell silent again.

Skinner wondered who it was that had called him. He hadn't seen Scully-or Mulder-in three years. They lost contact when he went to Europe for awhile. He was shocked at the brutal way Mulder was killed. What was he doing at the military compound in the first place?

" We have to go back." Scully broke into his thoughts.

" What for?" Skinner demanded, " Scully, there is nothing we can do. He's dead."

" I want to kill those sons-of-a-bitches." Scully said in a low voice.

" No you don't. You are grieving and not yourself. You don't want to do something you will regret later."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Skinner drove to his new apartment. He had just moved in and boxes were still cluttering the place. He lead Scully in.

" Can I use your bathroom?" she asked and he directed her to it. Scully locked herself in and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked terrible; her hair stringy, pale face and black shadows under her eyes. She splashed cold water onto her face and as she looked into the mirror again, Mulder's image appeared behind her. He mouthed some words to her as she gasped and spun around. He wasn't there of course.

Mulder…she thought and the image of that soldier killing him haunted her. It will haunt her 'til the day she died.

Skinner frowned as he made himself and Scully some coffee. She'd been in the bathroom for awhile. He went to see her if she was okay and could hear muffled sobs.

He left her to be on her own.

Ten minutes later, she reappeared, her eyed red rimmed. " So, you just moved here?" she asked, gesturing to the boxes.

He nodded and handed her a cup.

" Still single?"

" Yes I am." Skinner said and she gave him a half-smile. He's been single since his girlfriend left him years ago-in the year 2007. She had vanished without a trace and her disappearance was unsolved.

" I'm sure you will find her." Scully said softly, " I hope you haven't given up."

" I gave up long ago." Skinner replied, " but we're not here to talk about me. What do you want to do next?"

" You know exactly what I want to do."

" Is there anyway I can talk you out of it?"

Scully just gave him a cool look and shook her head. She sank down onto the couch and Skinner studied her. Her red bob was gone, replaced with short, cropped hair. She was thinner, her face more angular. But despite her changed physical appearance, she was still the same Scully.

She just lost Mulder. Scully won't ever be the same again. Skinner reminded himself.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

His cell phone rang again and he answered it. " Skinner."

" Did you get him?" the same voice who called him two hours earlier asked.

" No…we were too late." Skinner replied, " Who _is_ this?"

" You really don't know?"

Skinner frowned when a name popped into his mind. It couldn't be. It's been awhile since he saw this person.

" It's me Mr. Skinner -John Doggett."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**The Present**_

Future Dana Scully looked around with a ghost of a smile. It was strange being back in this cluttered, cramped office. The projector screen was pulled down, indicating a slide show was about to begin. She wondered where Mulder was…probably on his way. She knew had to leave before he saw her.

Why can't I stay and see him? It's the only way I can see him still alive. Scully thought to herself. The door opened then and a shadow fell across her before she could make an escape.

She swallowed nervously and looked up. But it wasn't who she was expecting at all.

" What are you doing in here?" demanded AD Walter Skinner as he frowned at her.

" Um-" she faltered. She was unable to explain herself.

" Are you here for Agent Mulder-or Scully?"

I AM Scully sir. The future Scully thought wryly. Just not THAT Scully. " No-I'm on the wrong floor." She blurted out, " I'm sorry Mr. Skinner." She made a quick exit, keeping her eyes lowered.

Skinner stared after the woman. The woman seemed familiar to him somehow. Had he seen her around before?

He left a folder on Mulder's desk before leaving. He looked around for the woman, but she had vanished.

The future Scully kept the cap low over her eyes as she peered at the two familiar people walking out of the elevator to the reception area. Mulder was ordering a car while the present Scully was ordering lunch for them from the lunch lady.

There he is. Scully thought. Her heart twisted painfully as she watched the pair arguing. She saw herself roll her eyes at Mulder as she handed him a sandwich. Then they started to walk towards her .

She kept her eyes lowered and caught snatches of their conversation as they walked by.

" This is not an X-File Mulder. Its just one man who is holding everyone hostage-"

" He claims they are speaking to him. That they are telling-"

" It's _not_ about aliens…" they walked by her. Her present self didn't even glance at her but as the future Scully stared at Mulder's departing figure, he did something that stunned her.

He looked up; his eyes burning into hers.

Her heart skipped a beat and then he was gone.


	6. Chapter 5: The Future

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_A/N: I'm so sorry for the very late update. _

**_The Future _**

John Doggett sat down on his bunk and stared at the empty cot. He heard footsteps and he looked up to see the captain and a guard standing in front of his cell. The guard unlocked the door and let the captain inside.

" Where's Mulder?" Doggett demanded the captain but he got not reply. Instead the captain punched him in jaw, making him reel backwards. His jaw throbbed but he wasn't about to let the captain know that. He wanted to wipe the smug look of the captain's face.

He hated the bastard.

" Mulder's dead." The captain replied, " We killed him an hour ago. He was proven useless to us."

" No," Doggett shook his head, " I don't believe you."

" You don't believe me? Guard? Bring him with us." The captain slapped handcuffs on Doggett before the guard lead him out.

They took him down to the morgue. The captain lead Doggett to a body on a table that was covered with a blanket. Without a word, the captain took away the blanket to reveal the battered and bruised body of Mulder.

" You son of a bitch," he swore, " You killed him."

The captain smiled and covered the body again, " No Doggett." He replied, his cold eyes staring at him, " I didn't kill him...._you_ did."

Xxx

Walter Skinner sat down on the sofa to watch a boxing match when his cell rang. He answered it, " Skinner."

" Sir, it's Doggett." Came the gruff voice of his old friend.

" Doggett, where are you?" Skinner demanded.

" I can't tell you…" Doggett replied, " If you knew where I was, they'll kill you."

" Who?"

" It doesn't matter. It's better for everyone if you don't know. Theyy're letting me use the phone…"

" If they are letting you use the phone, then why can't I know where you are?" Skinner asked.

" Look, I have to make this brief. But don't let Scully come back here. If you do-"

" She'll be killed. I know. She's furious right now Doggett. She's determined to kill those responsible."

" You can't let her. Once she starts killing, there's no turnin' back. And Scully ain't a killer."

" Well, Scully changed the moment Mulder was killed. I don't know what to do-"

" Try and talk some sense into her," Doggett urged him.

The doorbell rang and Skinner opened his front door. It was Dana.

" Sir?" Doggett urged him.

" I'll try my best." Skinner assured him before hanging up. Now he something else to worry about. Doggett was being held prisoner somewhere by the sound of things. And how did he get access to a phone?

" Who were you talking to?" Scully asked suspiciously as her former boss disconnected his call.

" A friend," Skinner replied mildly, " what is it Dana?"

" I want you to come with me," Scully said barging into his apartment (without being invited)

" Where?"

" Back to the compound where Mulder was killed. I want you to help me kill those responsible."

" I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

" Why? Walter, you're just as mad as I am-"

" No, Scully, I'm not mad. I'm sad his dead, I'll miss him. But getting revenge isn't the way to go. He wouldn't have wanted that."

Scully started to argue but he placed his hands on her shoulders, " Listen to me Dana. Once you go down this road, there's no turning back."

Scully glared at him an shrugged him off, " If you won't help me, then I'll find someone who will." She vowed and stormed out, slamming the door behind her.


	7. The Future: Walter Skinner

**CHAPTER SIX**

Skinner sat in his apartment, and took a swallow of his drink before trying Dana's cell phone. Still no answer. After storming out the other day, she hadn't contacted him. Dana wasn't in the right frame of mind and Skinner feared for her.

There was a knock on the door and he went to open it, hoping it would be Dana and that he could try and talk some sense into her. But the visitor was a man.

A man he had never seen before.

" Can I help you?"

The man wrung his hands, " Are you Walter Skinner?" he asked. He had a scruffy appearance and wore a cap that hid his eyes.

" Who's asking?" Skinner asked suspiciously.

" Just trust me on this when I say I'm a friend." The man replied, " I think I've made a terrible mistake regarding a friend of yours."

" Come in," Skinner allowed and let the stranger in. The man finally looked up, he still seemed unfamiliar.

" Who is this friend you're talking about?"

" Dana Scully. She's hell bent on revenge for the murder of Fox Mulder. She's done something terrible…and its my fault."

" What? What has she done?" Skinner demanded.

" She has killed someone," The man told him.

" Killed someone?" Skinner repeated.

" He's a doctor. He played a big part in Mulder's death and Scully went back in time to kill him…" the man was babbling now.

" Wait a minute…she went back in time? What the hell does that mean?"

" She travelled back to the year 1996 and killed Dr. Ryan Travis. He's the one who tortured Mulder before the military killed him. Scully believed she can rectify Mulder's death by killing everyone involved. Scully's trying to change the future."

Skinner stared at the man, not sure whether or not to believe him. But he seemed so earnest and Skinner has experienced a lot of things not to believe.

" How did she time travel?"

" That doesn't matter. We have to stop her from killing anyone else…" the man said.

" What do you mean we?" Skinner demanded, not liking the sound of this.

" I mean, you have to back in time. To the year 1996."


	8. The Present: The 2 Skinners

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Author's Note: Just so I won't confuse myself and readers, AD Walter Skinner is from the past (1996) and Skinner is from the future (2010). **

Skinner stared at the man, trying to absorb what he was saying. The stranger wanted him to go back in time to help Dana? He tried to remember the year 1996. He was still AD to Scully and Mulder. Krycek was still alive (he killed him a few years ago) and so was the CSM.

" How do we do it?" Skinner finally asked.

" You mean…you want to do it?" the man asked.

" I want to help Dana…anyway that I can." Skinner told him.

" Great. By the way, my name is Jonathon."

**XXX**

**The Present: 1996.**

AD Walter Skinner gave some files to his secretary before deciding to call it a day. His day had been full of meetings and one with his agents. He stood up to get his coat and briefcase.

" Uh, excuse me sir!" he heard his secretary call out, " But you need an appointment if you want to see Mr. Skinner."

There was no answer, someone opened his door and closed it. The intruder wore a cap on his head.

" What the hell is this?" AD Skinner demanded the intruder, " You better explain yourself before I call security."

" There's no need to Mr. Skinner," the man replied, his voice gruff. He looked up and AD Skinner stared at the man in shock.

He was staring into his own face!

" I can explain-" the man began but was interrupted when his younger self grabbed him and shoved him against a wall. But the older Skinner shoved him back, " Just listen to me will you?"

AD Skinner stood back and studied the other man. This man was identical to him but he had to be an imposter. But how can this be?

" Who the hell are you?" AD Skinner asked him.

" Are you blind? I'm you." Skinner replied, " I'm from the future."

" The future-look I don't know what kind of game you're playing,-"

Then Skinner proceeded to tell him everything he knew about AD Skinner. But he didn't tell him everything.

The younger man sank down onto his sofa. This man really was from the future. How did he get here? Why was he here?

" I don't know how I got here," his older self admitted as he had read his thought, " I woke up in a stairwell. But I'm here because I have to help her."

" Help who?"

" Scully. Mulder's dead and she-"

" Wait a moment. Mulder's not dead. I just saw him-"

Skinner told his younger self what happened. AD Skinner looked shocked, " So…Agent Scully's older self is here too?"

Skinner nodded. Finally, his younger self was starting to understand.

" What do we do?" AD Skinner asked, not quite believing this happening.


	9. The Present: Mulder

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Mulder looked up when someone knocked on his door. He'd been in his office all day after getting "grounded" by Skinner. Scully was at home, she was not feeling well. He had just called to check up on her, but nobody answered. He figured she was sleeping.

" Agent Mulder?" it was AD Skinner and Mulder sighed. Now what?

" Yes sir?" he asked as the AD entered the office.

" Where's Agent Scully?" Skinner asked him.

" She went home. She's not feeling well." Mulder replied, " She was meant to call you…."

Skinner glanced in the hallway before closing the door shut behind her, " When was the last time she checked in?"

" She hasn't…she's probably sleeping." Mulder's brow furrowed, " Sir, is something wrong?"

Skinner sighed, " There's someone outside I want you to meet." He said.

" Does this have anything to do with the assignment?"

" No, nothing." Skinner opened the door and gestured someone in. The person was wearing jeans, a shirt, jacket and a cap. As the person looked up, Mulder stared at him in astonishment.

" Mr. Skinner…I didn't know you had a twin brother." Mulder finally said. The twin was identical apart from being a few inches taller.

" I don't have a twin brother. This man claimed to come from the future." AD Skinner explained.

" I thought you believed me," older Skinner frowned at the Assistant Director.

" Well…it appears you have a doppelganger sir." Mulder told the younger AD.

" A what?"

" It's the ghostly double of a living person." Mulder explained, " There are several famous cases in the X-Files."

" I'm not a doppelganger Mulder," older Skinner said, " I'm from the future. I was sent here to help somebody."

" Okay. When from the future?" Mulder demanded.

" I'm 13 years older than my counterpart here. I'm from the year 2010."

" You haven't changed a bit sir," Mulder commented smiling, " Except for a couple of pounds maybe…"

" I have not put on any weight," older Skinner scoffed, looking down at himself.

" If you're here…then where's the other me?" Mulder asked. The two men looked at each other, then the older Skinner told him.

Mulder stared at the two men, " I'm…dead?" he repeated in shock.

" Yes. Scully's hell bent on revenge. She's already killed one person." The AD paused, " She's the woman who was seen entering Dr. Travis's lab and shooting him. He was the doctor who tortured you before you were killed-execution style."

" So it was Scully-technically." Mulder said, " Well, we have to find her and stop her."

" And get her back to my time," the older Skinner agreed. A thought came to him.

" How did you get here anyway?" Mulder asked the older Skinner as the three left the basement office.

" I really don't know." Skinner admitted. " I woke up in a stairwell."

* * *

Agent Dana Scully was napping when the doorbell rang. She went to answer it and was surprised to find a woman standing there. When she looked up, Scully thought she looked familiar. Then it hit her.

It was the woman who shot Dr. Ryan Travis and was trying to frame her.

" What are you doing here?" Scully asked her.

" Can I come in? I need to talk to you."

Scully paused before letting the other woman in, " I know who you are," Scully told her tersely, " And I'll be calling the police."

" Dana, please. Let me explain-"

" You set me up." Scully continued, crossing her arms, " You killed that doctor to frame me. Why?"

" Because he killed someone I care about," the other woman replied softly, " Someone we both know."

" That's it. I'm calling the police," Scully started for the phone but the other woman grabbed her arm.

" No, please don't. It won't help anyone."

" Let go of me," Scully protested shaking her arm free, " Who are you?" she demanded again.

" I'm…a friend." The other woman replied. She knew if she told Scully the truth, she wouldn't believe her. Her younger self was still a skeptic.

Scully grabbed her cell phone and was about to ring the police but the woman had run out of her apartment, slamming the door behind her.

Scully disconnected the call and sank down onto the sofa. There had been something unsettling about that woman.

* * *

" Mulder."

" Mulder, it's me." Came Scully's voice. Mulder hesitated and he glanced over at two Skinners.

" Scully?"

" Yeah. I just a very strange visit…you know that woman who killed the doctor to frame me?"

" Scully-"

" Well she visited me. She told me she killed him because he killed someone we both know. And there was something very…I don't know. Unsettling about her."

" Scully-we have to talk." Mulder interrupted, " Can I come by your place?"

" Sure. Ok."

" Good. See you then." He hung up the phone but the older AD objected, " Shouldn't we find the other Scully?"

" I know where she's going." Mulder told Skinner, " One of you should get her and meet us all in Scully's apartment."

" Wouldn't seeing the two of us and another version of herself scare her?" older Skinner asked Mulder.

" It will. But we can't avoid it. We have to get Scully back to her own time before she kills again."


	10. Reunion

**CHAPTER NINE**

" We both shouldn't be here." AD Skinner told the two men, " We'd scare her."

" You're right. Scully's still a skeptic. " Older Skinner agreed, " It's best if it were just me and Mulder."

" Meanwhile, I think I know where the other Scully would go." Mulder said, " Back to the office to look for me."

The three of them decided on a course of action. One of the Skinner's headed back to the FBI Headquarters while the other and Mulder went to visit Scully.

*** * ***

" It was the strangest thing." Scully finished her story as the AD and Mulder sat on the couch.

" Scully, that woman who visited you. Did she seem…familiar to you?" Mulder asked.

" No, not really. Just unsettling." Scully replied, perplexed. " Why?"

" This woman…she's a visitor from another time and place." Mulder paused, " She's-"

" Are you suggesting this woman is a time traveler?" Scully interrupted scornfully, " Mulder, this woman is a murderer and for some reason wanted to frame me for it."

" Told you she wouldn't believe you." Skinner said to Mulder.

" You said I got a phone call by the informant," Mulder replied and Skinner nodded, " Yeah. He's the one who directed you to the military base." He paused, " John Doggett."

" Who?" Scully asked raising an eyebrow.

" John Doggett. And what does he do?"

" I have no idea what he's up to in my time. I lost contact with him ever since…" Skinner trailed off.

" Ever since what?" Mulder prodded.

" Nothing. I get a phone call from him, telling me you and Scully are in trouble, so I had to help."

" So you're saying you, Scully and I still know each other thirteen years from now?" Mulder mused.

" What the hell are you two talking about?" Scully demanded frustrated and that's when Mulder realized Scully thinks she's talking to the AD from their time.

" Scully. This isn't Skinner." Mulder said.

Scully stared at her partner, then at Skinner. " Um…"

" I mean, it _is_ Skinner. But not our Skinner." Mulder went on.

It came to her. " Are you his twin brother? I didn't know Skinner had a twin. Then again, we don't know much about his private life…"

" No, I'm not his brother. Maybe we should have bought him with us." Skinner said.

" This Skinner, he's from the future. He came here to warn you. I mean, the other you."

" Other me?"

Skinner explained what had happened. Scully refused to believe it until Mulder's phone rang. He talked to the caller for a few minutes before handing the phone to Scully.

" Scully."

" Dana?" came a voice that sounded too much like Skinner. Scully glanced at Skinner, " Sir?"

" You don't call me that anymore." Skinner replied, " It's just Walter now."

" How…how can this be? You're sitting right in front of me-"

" Did they tell you what happened?"

" Yes but I can hardly believe it-"

" I can't believe it myself. I'm as much skeptic as you, but it seems I have a more open mind later in life. As you do."

" I wouldn't kill anybody," she protested.

" Well, you did. And I have someone you will want to talk to"

" Who?"

" Just come to your office and you'll find out." Skinner disconnected the call.

The three headed for the basement office. Scully stopped in the doorway and glanced at the two Skinners, standing side by side.

" This is….amazing." Scully stared at the elder Skinner. He had more grey but he still kept fit. He didn't wear a ring either.

" Well, isn't this nice." A voice said from the shadows. Mulder glanced up to see future Scully step forward, her eyes locking with present Scully's.

" A reunion. Of sorts."

" You again." Scully scowled, crossing her arms.

Future Scully smirked, " Still a skeptic eh?"

" Scully, meet Scully." Mulder grinned at his partner who was still glaring at the future Scully.

" What?" present Scully looked up at him. Then her mouth dropped when it hit home. This was her future self. She looked so different. Short, cropped hair, thin face and her eyes. There was something about them. They looked so…cold.

" So, what do we now?" Mulder asked the future Skinner and Scully. Future Scully smiled up at him and for a brief moment, the coldness disappeared from her eyes. She grasped her hand, " It's so nice to see you again Mulder." She said.

" If you two are from the future…then how did you get here?" Scully demanded them as she sat down.

" I don't know. I woke up in a stairwell." Elder Skinner told her.

" Me too. Except it was a parking garage."

" I think we need to find this John Doggett." Mulder suggested.

" In 1996. He's still a cop. This should be fun." Future Scully sighed.


	11. The Lone Gunmen

**CHAPTER TEN**

**Office Of the Lone Gunmen**

**9.36 PM**

It had been Mulder's idea to ask the trio for help, they didn't exactly know the whereabouts of this John Doggett person. The man who would get him killed. As the group descended down the stairs, Mulder was looking forward to see the looks on their faces when they saw the two Skinners and Scully's.

" Hang on!" Frohike shouted as the doorbell buzzed twice. He peered through the screen and counted three people with Mulder and Scully. He hesitated before opening the door.

Frohike stared at Mulder and Scully's companions. This was surreal. There was AD Skinner…and walking behind him was a man looking exactly like him. He didn't know Skinner had a twin, but then again, he knew next to nothing about Mulder and Scully's boss. They had a second woman with them, she wore a baseball cap, pulled low over her eyes, tight jeans and a blouse.

" Hey, Walt, this your brother?" Frohike asked, glancing at Skinner's brother.

" Don't call me Walt," AD Skinner snapped then turned to elder Skinner, " You remember Frohike and the other two."

The other Skinner actually smiled warmly at Frohike, " Frohike…it's so good to see you again."

" What the hell are you talking about?" Frohike scoffed as Byers came up next to him.

" It can't be…" Byers breathed staring at the elder Skinner, then glancing at the AD. " It's…impossible."

" What's impossible? So Mr. Skinner has a twin brother? What's the big deal?"

" Frohike-" Mulder tried to suppress a grin. Byers seemed to figure it out but Langly looked just as confused as Frohike.

" That's not Mr. Skinner's brother," Byers explained to Frohike and Langly, " If my eyes are not deceiving me, this man is an older version of him."

Langly's mouth fell open and at that moment, elder Scully took off her cap. She also smiled at them, the first real smile in days. " Walter's right, it is so good to see you three again…"

" Wait a minute…so you're saying, this man is from the _future_?" Langly demanded Byers as Frohike studied elder Scully. Two Scully's! And this elder version was even hotter than her counterpart. If that was possible.

" So how did the two of you get here…and why are you here?" Frohike asked the group.

" It's a long story, but we need your help." Elder Scully explained.

" We need to find a person, John Doggett." Elder Skinner added.

" Who's he?" Langly asked sitting at a computer.

" From our time…he's a retired FBI Agent," elder Scully said, " John Jay Doggett."

" You didn't answer our question," Frohike said as Langly started to search for Doggett, " How did you get here?"

The Elder Skinner and Scully exchanged glances. " We…don't exactly know." Skinner admitted.

" We were just…here." Scully added and the present Scully rolled her eyes.

" How convenient." She muttered.

" You said some guy named Jonathan sent you here," Mulder said suddenly, turning to the two time travelers.

" Yeah…I don't know where he came from."

" I think I may have an idea why you can't remember how you get here…he wiped your memory so that you can't tell anyone how you time travelled. He doesn't want anyone to know his secret."

" Wipe our memory?"

" Or knocked you out," Mulder added.

" Again…convenient." Younger Scully said, crossing her arms.

" You still think this is a hoax?" elder Scully demanded her, " How about we send you to the future and you can see for yourself?"

" No…thank you."

" Here we go," Langly said as he bought up John Doggett's profile.

" He's a detective for the NYPD."

" What's his current residence?" elder Skinner asked.

Langly told him.

" So…just out of curiosity," Frohike said as they lead the group to the door, " How are we doing in the future?"

Elder Skinner and Scully exchanged glances.

" I know I'm old, but am I married, or a bachelor?" Frohike pressed but they still didn't answer and Frohike groaned, " Don't tell me I'm still living with these two."

" What about me?" Langly asked hopefully.

" Sorry guys, we can't tell you." Elder Scully finally said.

" Aw, why the hell not?" Langly protested.

" You gotta have some surprises about your future." Elder Skinner replied. When they left, Langly, Frohike and Byers glanced at each other,

" Now what the hell does that mean?" Frohike asked his two colleagues.


	12. John Doggett

**Author's Note: Since I'm from Australia, I have no idea about the USA's geography so I don't know if there's such a place called Pepperwood County in Georgia.  
**

**Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me. **

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**_Pepperwood County_**

**_Georgia_**

**_9.36 PM_**

" So, who's this John Doggett and how do you come to know him?" Mulder asked future Skinner. He had called present Scully to let her know what's happening. She still refused to get involved. She still doesn't believe. Typical, stubborn Scully.

But it was clear to Mulder that Scully from his time would come to believe in the future and that made him hopeful. He was also curious about their relationship in the future. Were they together or still just partners of the FBI?

" He was a cop back until the mid 1990's," future Skinner replied, " Before he trained at Quantico and became an FBI Agent. He was actually-" he paused.

" What?" Mulder prompted him.

" I'm already telling you too much." Future Skinner sighed, " We met him when he was assigned to a case."

" A case? An X-File?" Mulder queried.

" Of sorts." Future Skinner hedged.

" If he was investigating an X-File, then where am I? Where's Scully? I doubt I'd let some FBI Agent take over." Mulder demanded.

" Mulder, please. I-"

" Don't give me that crap about knowing too much. It's my future and if there's a chance I can change it-"

" I'm sorry," Skinner shrugged.

Mulder sighed, frustrated. They came to a stop outside a two-storey house. There was a Jeep in the driveway. Lights were on. Doggett was home.

" Is this guy married? Have a family?"

Skinner and Scully exchanged sad glances. " He did have a girlfriend who was also an FBI Agent, but she was killed a couple of years ago. Monica's murderer was never caught and Doggett never got closure."

Inside the house, John Doggett sat on his leather sofa, with a laptop, checking his emails. He read one from a guy claiming he's been inside a military base that was holding space craft. The guy also claimed he'd been run out of the base by helicopters and later harassed at home. They couldn't arrest him as they didn't have any evidence placing him at their base.

There were no photos of course but the sender requested to speak to an old friend of Doggett-Mulder.

Doggett reached for his cell when his doorbell chimed. He glanced at the clock. It was after 9.30. Who would be visiting him at this time of night? He put his laptop aside and went to answer the door.

His blue eyes went wide with surprised when he saw who the visitors were. His old boss, Walter Skinner (who was now retired) and his former partner Scully who was now a practicing MD. She'd also "retired" from the FBI along with her partner Mulder.

" Walter Skinner and Dana Scully," he greeted the pair, " It's been a while."

" We haven't seen you since…" Dana trailed off.

" Mon's funeral two years ago." Doggett finished for her as his heart twisted painfully.

Then he saw someone else standing behind them. " Oh, hi Mulder. Didn't see you there." He said as he let the three inside.

Mulder studied the unfamiliar face. He was a tall, thin man with a gaunt face and collar-length brown hair. The man wore jeans that were too baggy on him and a denim long-sleeved shirt.

Doggett felt as though Mulder was seizing him up. He felt uncomfortable under the man's scrutiny and he turned to his former colleagues.

" So what brings you in this neck of the woods?" he asked, " Do you a drink? Coffee? Walt, I got beer."

" Coffee would be great." Scully answered and Skinner nodded.

Doggett got them all coffee and Skinner noticed Doggett kept a frame photo of Monica Reyes on the coffee table next to the sofa. He missed the pretty agent. He knew Scully did also.

" How you doing John?" Scully asked Doggett gently. Doggett looked over at the framed photo of Monica and sighed.

" Some days are better than others." Doggett replied, " I've been thinking of rejoining the FBI."

Scully stared at him, " Whatever for?" she demanded, " You quit the FBI when Monica died. You blamed them for her death. You believed they failed her."

" I want the case." Doggett said, not looking up.

" Doggett, you _can't_. You'd be letting your personal feelings get in the way of a murder investigation." Skinner reminded him.

" Anyway, I'm glad you're all here. There's something I want to show you." Doggett handed Mulder a hard copy of the email he received earlier. Mulder scanned it before handing it over to the others. They all read it.

" He wants to talk to you." Doggett added, " He knows of your work and thought you can go to the military base yourself and-"

" No!" Both Skinner and Scully exclaimed.

" Why not?"

" Because you get me killed." Mulder told him.

" Excuse me?"

" You probably won't believe us, but we're not from this time. We're from a years into the future."

Doggett wondered if he'd fallen asleep and this was all a dream. He had drank a lot of beer….

" Go on," Doggett said.

" We came back to warn you about this," Scully said waving the piece of paper, " You're the one who called Mulder and get him killed."

" That's…BS." Doggett scoffed, " You're pullin' my leg."

" There's a way to prove it." Mulder mused, " Do you have Skinner's phone number?"

Doggett nodded.

" Then call him."

" Call him? He's sittin' right here!" Doggett wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

" It can't hurt to try." Scully shrugged and Doggett reached for his phone.


	13. Future altered

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

" Hello?" came the unmistakable voice of Skinner. Doggett hung up the phone quickly and stared at the small group in front of him.

" So when do I get this phone call?" Doggett asked them.

" We don't know. Just don't do anything about it. Ignore him and Mulder should be safe." Scully told him.

They talked for awhile, and Doggett's phone rang.

" Doggett."

" John Doggett?" a voice answered.

" Yeah. Who's this?"

" I don't want to tell you my name." The voice rasped.

" All right. What do you want? How'd you get this number? It's unlisted."

" It doesn't matter. I some info to give you…for you to give Fox Mulder."

" Why Mulder?" Doggett asked the caller and Mulder shook his head at him.

" Hang up." Mulder mouthed at Doggett.

" Because he's the one who believes." The voice said. Mulder reached ever over and snatched the phone of Doggett and slammed it down into its cradle.

" Mulder." Doggett frowned at him.

" That was it. The call." Scully said relieved.

" Now what?" Skinner asked.

" Uh, guys-" Doggett was staring at Mulder who was starting to look transparent. He was literally fading before their very eyes.

" What's happening to me?" Mulder asked looking down at himself.

" Now that the future has been altered, it's time for you go home." Scully said to Mulder, " there can't be two Mulder's in the future."

And her phone rang then, making them all jump. " Scully." She said, connecting the call.

" Hey Scully. It's me. Where are you?" the future Mulder asked Scully. She smiled and Skinner couldn't help but smile too. The future Mulder, the dead Mulder was now alive and safe.

Scully looked up to see the present Mulder had vanished.

" Scully?" future Mulder prompted her.

" I'm at Doggett's," Scully replied.

" What are you doing there?"

" Just paying him a visit." Scully winked at Doggett before walking out of the house.

~**~

_2010. Oregon Military Base._

Doggett found himself outside the gate of the military base. They had orders to release him. Where the orders came from, he'll never know. He decided someone was going to pay for his treatment inside.

A Jeep drove up and Scully and Skinner came out. " John, are you okay?" Scully asked him and he nodded.

" More or less." Doggett replied tiredly. " Can we get out of here?"

Mulder was in the Jeep waiting for them. He was staring at the base, " What were you doing in there anyway Doggett?" he asked him as they drove off.

" It's a long story-"

" He was just taking a walk and they thought he was a spy." Scully interrupted. " They had no grounds in keeping him so he was released."

" Oh." Mulder paused and stared at her, " What aren't you telling me?" he demanded her.

" Isn't that my line?" Scully countered but she was smiling.

**THE END. **


End file.
